


Peter Pan

by Aaron_the_pan



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 05:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3344636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaron_the_pan/pseuds/Aaron_the_pan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Courf comes home to find Jehan enraptured by a ladybug. Jehan just wants to watch Peter Pan and Courf is very distracting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peter Pan

Courfeyrac closed the door behind him, putting his bag down on the bench beside him.  
“I’m home!” he called into his and Jehan’s flat. He knew Jehan was home, his classes finished earlier than Courf’s and his keys were on the bench. But even if he was home, there was no reply.  
“Jehan?” he walked into their room, looking on the bed and checking in the bathroom. Now he was starting to get worried. He had to be somewhere.  
He jogged back into the kitchen, looking around, even checking in the pantry.  
“The balcony,” he whispered, racing through the lounge room and glancing outside.  
And sure enough, sitting quietly amongst his flowers, was Jehan.  
He slid the door open slowly and closed it behind him. He manoeuvred around the potted plants and finally sat down next to Jehan.  
“You gave me a fright. I called out and couldn’t find you,” he said quietly, nudging his boyfriend with his shoulder.  
“Sorry,” Jehan whispered, eyes wide, “look Courf.”  
Courfeyrac looked down to where Jehan was indicating, his hands. Cupped in Jehan’s hands, was a ladybug.  
“It’s a ladybug Jehan,” he stated, laughing softly.  
“Yes. Bastards eat my flowers, but they’re so pretty and small,” replied Jehan, sighing.  
Courf looked up at Jehan’s face, and smiled lovingly. Jehan’s face transformed from happily content and in awe of the little bug, to smiling sadly as the bug flew away.  
He was in love with this man with the mind of a child.  
Courf pulled out his phone and checked the time, 6:30. He jumped up, grinning. Jehan followed the movement with his eyes, twisting his head to the side in question.  
“I dunno about you, but I’m gonna go watch some Peter Pan,” he said, turning to the door and smiling as Jehan bolted past him and into the lounge room.  
Courfeyrac was known to be a couch hog during movies, so Jehan was trying to get a little bit of space. It was understandable.  
But what he didn’t expect, was to see Jehan lying on his back across the whole couch.  
He pouted at Jehan, “and where am I supposed to sit?”  
“On the floor,” Jehan said, giggling.  
Courfeyrac walked over and stood in front of the couch, frowning. “I can’t do that! The floor is hard. I know! I’ll sit here!” At that, he flopped down onto Jehan with an “oomph”, his head on his chest, his feet dangling over the arm rest.  
Jehan squirmed underneath him, groaning, “No! You dickhead get off of me! You can’y sit here!”  
“But you’re comfier than the floor.”  
“I don’t care, you can’t lay on me.”  
Courfeyrac chuckled, moving his arms and pushing himself up onto his elbows, one on either side of Jehan.  
“How ‘bout this?” He said moving up so his face was in front of Jehan’s, “can I sit like this?”  
“Just so long as I can still see the movie,” Jehan said, pouting, while his eyes smiled.  
After a few seconds of staring at each other, Jehan’s face softened, and he brought his hands up to cup Courf’s cheeks, rubbing his thumbs on the stubble.  
“I love you,” he said, looking into Courf’s eyes.  
Courfeyrac smiled softely, “I know. I love you too,” he said, leaning down and kissing Jehan.  
Jehan kissed back softly. Their lips moved together for a few minutes, before Jehan’s eyes popped open and he yelled, “we’re missing Peter Pan.”  
He shoved Courf off of him, pushing him into sitting position, and pulled his own legs up, tucking them under his chin.  
Courfeyrac chuckled and said, “Come ‘ere” pulling Jehan into his chest. As Jehan leant back into the touch, Courf bent down and kissed the top of his head and mumbled into his hair,  
“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> Please let me know if any typos were made so I won't be eternally embarrased.
> 
> Thanks!


End file.
